My Boss, My Hero, My Lover
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Her view of him have change throughout the course of her life and she would never think that he would become her lover at the end. Oneshot.


**I present you one of the latest stories, My Boss, My Hero, My Lover! A one-shot of Naruto and it's NarutoxMoegi!**

 **Why this pairing? Because it's kinda rare.**

 **If anyone don't remember, the age difference between them are about 3 to 4 years apart…I think?**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy MBMHML.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **My Boss, My Hero, My Lover**

* * *

The first time Moegi heard about Naruto was when Konohamaru show up with goggles on his head one day during their class at the academy and Udon ask him about it. Konohamaru immediately start to brag about Naruto, his new rival, and how awesome he is, after he mentioned the fact that they just met in a short time. He told them about how he beat Konohamaru's sensei with just one move and he went out of his way to teach the young boy a new jutsu. He call Naruto his boss and make them referred him as their boss.

Moegi was impressed when she heard a line from his boss, 'there is no shortcut to Hokage', and she becomes curious about Naruto.

* * *

She meets Naruto for the first time when he returns from his first C mission to Wave. The first thing that pops in her head was where in the world did he get this orange jumpsuit before she introduces herself to him with the others. That was only time she get a chance to speak more with him because Konohamaru pissed his female teammate off.

* * *

"Hey, boss!" Moegi called out and Naruto turn his head to see her. It was the first time she calls out to him by herself and she happens to come across him.

"Oh, hey…" Naruto scrunched his face up, nearly causing her to giggle out at his face because it somehow reminds her of a cat or something else as his whiskers stretch out and he snap his fingers. "Moegi-chan, right?"

"Hai!" Moegi nodded with a smile, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some ramen for a snack." Naruto grinned at her, "Want to join me? It'll be my treat."

"Sure, if it's not a bother for you." She replied.

"Nah, I like to have some company so it's not a bother to me." He chuckled as they walk together, "So…What bring you around here? Did your class end for the day?"

"Yeah, it just ended a while ago and I was on my way to home until I saw you." Moegi said.

"Oh, so you live around here?" Naruto tilted his head at her as she nodded, "Ah, that mean we might run into each other often since I come here for Ichiraku Ramen."

"You really like ramen a lot, don't you?" She giggled.

"Of course, I do!" He grinned widely, "Ramen is the food of gods and I can't survive a day without one!"

"You'll get sick." Moegi rolled her eyes, "It's not good for your health to have one every day."

"Still don't stop me from getting one." Naruto huffed playfully and they chat with each other, getting to know each other bit by bit.

* * *

When Moegi found out that Naruto was going to take a chunin exam, she was shocked and awed because it's unheard for someone to enter the exam just right after they become a genin. She can't deny that she was nervous and worried about her older friend, despite that Konohamaru's claim that he'll plow though it like a piece of paper.

Her worries were sniffed out when she watch his match against Neji and she was on the edge of her chair the whole time until Naruto defeat Neji with a surprise uppercut from underground. She want to watch more of his next matches but she fall asleep for some reason when they start the match between Sasuke and Gaara. She later found out that the village was attacked by the Suna-Oto joint and Naruto just went toe-on-toe with Gaara's beast form.

That was the day that he becomes a hero in her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you went through everything and you even bring Tsunade-sama back to be a hokage!" Moegi gasped with gaped expression after she listened to Naruto about his latest mission as they eat ramen together.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto smirked, "But it's no surprise, after all I'm a badass ninja! I just learned some awesome jutsu and I won a sweet necklace from baa-chan!" He held his new necklace out with a pride and she can't help but roll her eyes at him. "But enough about me…" Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "What about you? What did you do while I was gone?"

"O-Oh, you don't want to know." Moegi waved it off embarrassingly, "I'm afraid there is nothing interesting going on with me, unlike you…"

"Nah, I don't think so." He hummed lightly, "I really want to know everything about you, even if it's uninteresting."

"R-R-Really?" She stammered flustered.

"Hai." Naruto chuckled, "Please tell me about it, come on."

"W-Well, if you say so." Moegi started to tell him about her weeks.

* * *

"Hey, can I come in?" Moegi peeked into a hospital room with a light knock on the door and Naruto turn his head to right side.

"Moegi-chan?" Naruto blinked, "Oh, sure. Come on in."

"Are you okay?" She asked, she just heard about Naruto's failed mission to bring Sasuke back and how he ended up in hospital with life-threatening injuries among with his other teammates.

"Yeah…" He sighed sadly, turning his head away from her and it break her heart. She hates to see him like that and she don't know what to say.

"…I'm sorry." It just slips out of her mouth and Naruto turn his head to her with a slow blink before he gives her a sad smile.

"Thank." Naruto whispered softly and his hand reaches out to her. She gives out a small squeak as soon as he took her hand with a squeeze, "You're first person to say that to me. It means a lot." He released her hand and for some reason, she feels a little disappointed at the loss of contact. "…Don't worry, I'll get stronger."

"…Eh?" Moegi stared at him confusingly.

"I'll train harder and get stronger so I can bring him back." He said with a determination, "That's a promise."

"Oh…" She smiled at him, "I know you will but…Don't push yourself too much."

"I can't promise this one." Naruto chuckled.

"Mmm." Moegi rolled her eyes at him before she move toward the door, "Well…I have to go, my class will start in an hour…But I'll see you later."

"See you later." He replied back with a wide grin but she knows it was forced, he was doing it to make her feel better. She gave him a good-bye wave before she leave, little did she knows that it will be the last time she'll see him for the next two years.

* * *

She can't stop thinking about Naruto for two whole years. She wonder about what training he was going through with his sensei and what he was currently doing right now. There was some times she wish he was here and it puzzled her for thinking that. At first, she thought it was because she wants him to see her becoming genin with her friends or give her some tips like he used to do with Konohamaru but it slowly change to something else, like hanging out together and eating together everyday. She doesn't think deeply on it since she was getting busy with her new career and she would receive her answer sooner than she thought when she run into…

* * *

"Naruto!" Moegi gasped out at the familiar blonde hairstyle and the said person turn to her confusingly before his lip break out in a wide grin.

"Oh, if it isn't Moegi-chan!" Naruto suddenly pulled her in a hug before he break apart from her with a chuckle, "You got a little taller than last time I saw you!"

"I-I'm still growing." She laughed with a faintly blush before she look up to him, "But I should say the same thing to you, you're taller now!" 'A-And handsome.' She doesn't know why she thinks it.

"Hai, just hit my growth spurt." He placed his hands on hip with a puffed chest, "Now I don't have to hear anyone ripping on me for shortness." He gives her another look over before he notice her headband, "Oh, you're genin now?"

"Yeah, I'm on team with Konohamaru and Udon." Moegi grinned.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Naruto messed her hair up, "I know it's pretty late but congrats!"

"You're welcome." She blushed.

"Hey, I'm gonna eat at Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "You want to join me? We should catch up."

"S-Sure!" Moegi walked at his side as her heart fluttered and she realize why she can't stop think about him because she have develop a crush on her boss and hero.

* * *

So many things just happened in a short time and she barely gets a chance to find some time to spend the day with her crush. First, Naruto leave the village to save his friend, Gaara, from Akatsuki then he went on many missions while she also went on a few missions with her team. When she comes home, she heard about Jiraiya's death and the first thing she did was searching him out. It took her half of day until she finally find him sitting in the forest.

"Naruto…" Moegi walk up to his back worriedly and he barely look at her.

"Hey…" Naruto whispered softly with a sniffle, his eyes appear to be puffy and red. "Sorry, that is not good ti…" He froze up as soon as Moegi slide her arms around his waist, hugging his back.

"I know…" She buried her face in his back, "I'm sorry about Jiraiya-sama." He didn't say anything as his hands presses themselves against her hands and they remain in place for a while. He slowly pry her arms off and he turn around to face her before he pull her into his arms as he bury his face on the crook of her right shoulder. She quietly stroke his hair with sad expression, her left hand rub his back in circular motion. There was nothing to say in that moment.

* * *

"There is something you need to know about me…" Naruto spoke up later this night as they walk back to the village from the forest.

She knows it's something serious by his somber tone and she look up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you know what jinchuriki is?" He asked.

"Human Sacrifice?" Moegi blinked, "I think I heard that somewhere before…Kazekage was one of them, right? He had one-tailed beast inside him."

"What do you know about Kyuubi's attack fifteen years ago?" Naruto asked her another question.

"Only what they teach in the academy…" Moegi looked at him worriedly, "Naruto, where is that going?"

"The story about fourth hokage killing Kyuubi is not true…" He said as she listened to him, "The bijuu can't be killed and the only way to stop them is to seal them into chosen human. The fourth hokage seal Kyuubi into a newborn that was born on this day…" He pulled his shirt up to expose his abs to the blushing genin before he reveal the seal on his stomach, "And the baby was me…I hold Kyuubi inside me…That's why Akatsuki are after me and that's why Jiraiya died…Because it's all my…"

"Stop, I know what you're going to say." Moegi grabbed his hands, "It's not your fault. What happened to Jiraiya-sama is Akatsuki's fault."

"…I just revealed my secret to you and that's all you can say about that?" Naruto chuckled sadly, "You don't care about the fox inside me?"

"I do care." Moegi bit her lips as he looked down sadly before he look up to her as soon as she speak up, "Because of this fox, Akatsuki are after you like you said…I'm worried about you!"

"…You're not scared of me?" He muttered.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Moegi asked confusingly, "You're my boss, a hero and…" She stops herself before she quickly speak, "Um…I hang out with you mostly of time and I don't see anything that make you act like a demon fox." She looked into his eyes, "To me, you're boss and nothing will change my mind."

"…T-Thank." Naruto hugged her again with a gentle smile, "I'm glad you accept me."

"Of course." She hugged back, hiding her red face from him.

* * *

Two things happened in a short span of weeks, Naruto have went off on a secret training, unknown to many people but few people in high place, and Konohagakure was attacked by a man named Pain. Fortunately, Naruto return in time and defeat Pain and somehow bring everybody back to live, on Pain's part for some reason. Right now, the people of Konohagakure are rebuilding their village and stay in tents near each other.

Moegi carry the laundry bucket back to her tent and she accidentally stumble upon a sight. Naruto and Hinata were standing few meters away and Moegi notice a sad expression on Hinata's face before the Hyuga heiress walk away from the blonde as he rub his neck awkwardly. He turn around, immediately notice her, and he give her a smile, mixed between sheepish and sad. She doesn't know what to do expect for give him a short bow with her head.

* * *

"What you saw was me rejecting Hinata." Naruto explained as he ate ramen with Moegi the next day.

"She confessed to you?" Moegi blinked, unawake of the fact, and he nod his head. "Um…Why did you turn her down?" She waved her hand up, "I mean, I'm just curious."

"I don't know her very well." Naruto said, "We barely speak to each other and I only run into her a few times. I favor dating someone that I know well enough…"

"Oh, I see…" She muttered before Naruto unexpectedly lean his head in closer to her ear with a whisper.

"Like you, Moegi-chan."

"W-W-What?!" Moegi's head jerked up to him with widened eyes and deep-red face, did she just hear him right?!

"I like you, Moegi-chan." Naruto scratched his nose with a faintly blush, "When Hinata confessed to me, you were the first person that appeared in my head and I realize that I love you because you were there for me when I feel so down and we hang out with each other often. I want to give it a try with you…" He looked into her eyes, "Moegi-chan, will you go out with me?"

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered, can't believe it and she suddenly jump on him with a glomp, which he gladly welcome with a hug.

It was the day that he becomes her lover.

* * *

They have their first date in a forest, it was a secret relationship for many reasons, mostly because of Akatsuki.

"Sorry about that, I would come up with something better for the first date." Naruto scratched his head nervously, sitting down on the blanket with his new girlfriend.

"It's okay, boss." Moegi smiled, "I don't mind it as long as we're together."

"Yeah, but I really want to make it wonderful for you." He kissed her lip with a peck and she look away from him with a red face, causing him to chuckle. She quickly unloads the foods from the basket and they chat with each other as they eat their foods, enjoying their moment of peace in the nature. "You're really good at cooking, Moegi-chan." He praised her with a smile, "You would make a good wife."

"O-Oh, you!" She smacked his arm with a blush, "Don't say things like that."

"Alright, alright." Naruto chuckled at her reaction. It went on for a while until he walks her back to the village and they would sneak some kiss and little touch here and there.

"I love you." Moegi blurted out as she kiss him back and he look at her surprised before he smile at her lovely.

"I love you too…" He kissed her and it slowly heat up as they start to make out with each other, which lead to a passionate night that neither of them will never forget.

A week later, he went off on another secret mission and few days after that, the war was declared.

* * *

"Naruto!" Moegi slammed the door open with a glare and Naruto nearly jumped at her shout in his bed, the war have officially ended two days ago.

"O-Oh, hey, Moegi-chan…" Naruto chuckled nervously, cowering under her glare.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" Moegi stomped up to his side, "You went off with Sasuke for a fight and you lose an arm! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You're so lucky that Tsunade-sama can replace your missing arm with shodaime-sama's arm or I'm gonna scold…"

Naruto suddenly pull her into his bed with his arm and he holds her against his chest. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Moegi-chan." He whispered softly into her ear as he snuggled up with her, "You have right to be mad at me…"

"Of course, baka, I do." Moegi whispered lowly, "But I'll let it slide this time since you and Sasuke end the war for good."

"Thank." Naruto pecked the crown of her head with a smile and they just lies there in silence until he open his mouth. "I know it's too soon…Will you marry me?" That draw a jerking-head react out of her as she look at him widened eyes and her face lit up in heavy blush.

"…Y-Yes, but I want to wait two years, if that's okay with you?" She stuttered shyly, that was a very random question.

"Sure, I can wait!" He grinned before he kisses her and she return it back with a passion. It doesn't last long enough until they hear a sudden cry and they quickly look up to see Sakura with red face as Tsunade and others look into the room with varies of expressions. Moegi gain a full-body blush, along with her boyfriend.

"…We're engaged?" She and her lover said lamely in unison.

* * *

Moegi smile down at twin, a boy and a girl, in her arm with a soft smile and she look up to her husband, Naruto, and a toddler girl in his arm. "I can't believe we have a twin." Naruto chuckled happily before he looks down at the girl in his arms, "Now you have a little brother and sister."

"Unnh!" The little girl bobbed her head with babble and her parent laughed together.

"I love you, sweetie." Moegi said to Naruto and he give her a gentle smile.

"And I love you more, hon." Said her boss, her hero, and her lover.

* * *

 **And that end the one-shot of MBMHML! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Some actions can change things up if you decide to go for it and that's what Moegi did! She end up with Naruto and we just saw how her view of Naruto developed from her boss to her lover!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flame will be thrown away in trash.**


End file.
